


Fire of Known Origin

by Chelle1117



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle1117/pseuds/Chelle1117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean slams the door shut and strides purposefully across the floor, and then he’s holding Cas close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire of Known Origin

“Run,” he says, face highlighted by the muted glow of the fire that surrounds him.

Dean takes a breath. Words fight their way from the back of his throat, and he opens his mouth, but then Cas shouts at him, “Run!”

He closes his mouth and turns to the door a final time.

Sam and Bobby are yards away from the house, opening the car doors, and demons are flying in from all directions, roaring and howling like the deadliest tornadoes. He’s got less than a minute; he knows.

“Dean! Go.” Cas’ words hurl themselves out of the fire, and that’s what does it.

Dean slams the door shut and strides purposefully across the floor, through the flames, and then he’s holding Cas close, too close.

Cas is stiff in his arms; an aborted, “What are you –“ falling from his mouth before Dean tugs him in, smashing Cas’ face up against his shoulder.

Then there are no words.

Cas’ arms creep slowly up from his side, and he tentatively puts his hands on Dean’s sides.

He’s held Dean before, felt the deepest recesses of this man’s soul, pulled him up from so many fights and beat downs, even dragged him out of Heaven’s waiting room. He never let himself really feel Dean before.

Dean’s warm, hot even. Cas feels it through the layers of clothes Dean always wears.

Feeling that heat, he wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him tighter still, crushing their bodies together. Dean grunts, but hold on, arms moving restlessly on Cas’ back, as though trying to find purchase.

“Dean,” he whispers.

Dean pulls back slowly, and Cas sees him swallow. He wants to say he’s sorry, he wants to make this man understand why he’s done what he’s done, but he knows it’s too late. All Dean will see is what Cas himself sees: a victim of his own misplaced pride.

The demons’ howling is louder now, deafening, and Cas gives Dean a grim smile. They will never again be what they once were.

“Go,” he says again. And with a last anguished look into his eyes, Dean runs – out into the black, away from Cas who’s still burning, both from the fire and from the heat of Dean’s body against his own.

End


End file.
